Back it Up
by SecretLifeOfAChemNerd
Summary: Really, he had absolutely no idea how he had ended up in this situation. Not that he was complaining by any means. He just couldn't believe that stupid little game had lead him to experience the one thing he had been dying to since seventh grade. Kogan!


**Dear God I don't know what's wrong with me. This just kind of happened. I don't really have an explanation. The game mentioned is real though. Some guys on the swim team play it and I think it's just about the funniest thing ever, but maybe that's just me xD Hope you enjoy my second attempt at anything like this! Although, this one isn't quite as . . . explicit as _Bounce House_, but still.**

* * *

><p>Really, he had absolutely no idea how he had ended up in this situation. Not that he was complaining by any means. He just couldn't believe that stupid little game had lead him to experience the one thing he had been dying to since seventh grade.<p>

It was kind of tripping him out.

To think, yesterday he would have never guessed in a million years this would happen. He definitely dreamed it would, but dreams and reality were two completely separate things. Logan didn't take stock in dreams. Which is why this was seriously messing with his head in a completely awesome and mind-blowing way.

Back in Minnesota Carlos and James had heard of this little game they quickly dubbed "Back it Up." Whenever someone made a ridiculous claim, anyone could say "back it up" and the person either had to do what they said they would, or pee their pants in front of everyone.

Logan thought it was pretty childish. Funny, but childish none the less.

The first incident happened two days after they learned of the game when James, clearly not thinking, said "Whatever Carlos, I bet I could eat more corn dogs than you."

The Latino boy gave him a disbelieving look before his face lit up. He took a deep breath before confidently saying "Back it up."

James had looked horrified for about three seconds before throwing "Bring it on" back at Carlos.

Thirty minutes and twenty-four corn dogs later both boys felt like their stomachs were about to burst, and, despite Carlos' best efforts, James actually beat him.

Carlos claimed it was because James was so much bigger than him, and therefore had more room in his stomach for corn dogs. James was just happy he didn't have to piss himself in front of them.

The good thing was, in Logan's opinion anyway, was that none of his friends over-abused the game. They would only say it if something really good came up. It was used maybe once a month at the most. They didn't see the use of running it into the ground when they could get truly hilarious results if they waited for the right time.

And there were some pretty awesome moments. Like the first, and so far only time, when some couldn't "back it up." As much as Carlos had tried, he just couldn't make the jump from Kendall's porch to the fence. He had been at it for almost a half-hour since they called him out on it before finally excepting defeat. And damn it was funny when he had to chose the other option. But Carlos was a champ and followed through, no matter how embarrassing it was. That, and that fact that they didn't let him live it down for almost a month.

Countless stories could be told just from the boys experience with this one game. There was the time Kendall had to jump from James' roof into the pool, which resulted in a broken wrist had a very angry Mama Knight. Hell, there was even the time Logan had to ask a girl to the Spring Fling because he could "Totally ask a girl out without

choking." Although he didn't really do that one. Kendall had asked her for him and promised not to tell James and Carlos. Logan had never been more grateful in his life.

But this . . . this was completely new territory. They had never established limits or boundaries, but Logan was sure if they had he would have never gotten away with it.

But if anyone asked it wasn't his fault. It was Kendall and his stupid smile, stupid green eyes, and stupid hot body that Logan just wanted to touch that was the cause of his. And he was sticking to that story.

Because really, when Kendall had sat them all down because he needed to "tell them something really important," Logan was not expecting this. How could he have?

But there he was, the boy Logan had been practically drooling over since hitting puberty, saying to them in such a casual tone one might suggest he was commenting on the weather "I'm gay."

For a moment no one said anything, and before Logan could even stop pinching himself because this could not be true in any way shape or form, James spoke up.

"I have a question." he stated, looking thoughtful. Kendall nodded and the pretty boy proceeded. "Do you think I'm hot?"

For a second Logan thought Kendall would yell at James for joking around when he was trying to be serious, but he was surprised when the blonde boy doubled over in laughter.

James pouter as he started up again. "I don't mean like, your in love with me, because that would just be weird. I just want to know, from a guys perspective, what I look like." the funny thing was that he was being competely serious.

Kendall managed to calm himself down, still chuckling softly as he said, "Sorry James, you're not my type. Haven't even really thought about it ever."

James mouth dropped open. "Seriously? How can anyone not want this?" he asked, moving his hands around his face in his signature "jazz hands" move.

Kendall just smiled again. "The whole 'pretty boy' things might work on the girls, but it definitely doesn't do it for me."

James actually poured a little bit, and Logan watched as Carlos began laughing along with them.

The smart boy didn't know what to think. Kendall liked boys, but what were the chances that he would like Logan? They chances were slim. Should he make a move? Should he wait and see for evidence that Kendall could feel the same way he did?

Before he could make any kind of decision, he was snapped out of his musings by his friends.

"So, you guys ok with this?" Kendall asked, looking nervous for the first time. James and Carlos both said "yeah" and Logan brought himself to nod. The blonde boy let out a small sigh of relief.

"You really don't think I'm sexy? At all?" James asked again, still looking like this was really hard to beleive.

"Sorry man."

The pretty boy huffed in annoyance making Carlos and Kendall laugh again. "This is so not cool! Am I losing my power?" He asked, looking around at his friends. When they didn't say anything ack, because really, what can you say to something like that, James popped up.

"Carlos, to the pool! I have to make sure the famous Diamond charm still works!"

The small Latino jumped up excitedly, patting his helmet twice before running after James. However, before the door closed James threw back one last comment at Kendall.

"You better not be lying just to make me nervous! Because if I come back and find out you were just joking and you totally want to secretly make out with me, you are dead." But his tone wasn't threatening and it was obvious that the statement was supposed to be a joke.

They all laughed as the door closed and Kendall yelled back, "Like I'd ever want to make out with you!"

It was that point that Kendall turned back to Logan, who had been strangley quiet throughout the entire ordeal.

"Seriously," Kendall said, flipping his blonde hair out of his eyes. "if I was going to make out with anyone in this band it would totally be you Logan." he winked suggestively, but, like James had done just a second ago, his voice was dripping with sarcasm, and it was very clear that it was a joke not meant to be taken seriously. But Logan couldn't stop his imagination from running away with him.

Because really, making out with Kendall would just about be the greatest thing ever.

He didn't know where it came from or why the hell he was doing this because it could completely ruin his relationship with his best friend since pre-school, but it came pouring out of him, and by the time it was out in the air and he realized what he had just did it was too late to take back. His entire life changed by three little words.

"Back it up."

For a moment Kendall looked nothing but confused, but then it dawned on him what the smart boy had just said.

Logan was surprised with himself to. Never, in their four years of playing this game had he ever call "back it up" on another person. Sure, it had been called on him a fair share of times by the others, but he had never actually done it himself. And as Kendall's face dawned with understanding Logan thought he had picked a pretty shitty time to start.

But despite everything that could go wrong there was a little bit of hope, because Kendall Knight never backed down from a dare.

And he wasn't disappointed, because suddenly Kendall had his hands in Logan's hips. pulling them together as their lips collided for the first time.

Now, Logan had never taken drugs. He had no idea what it felt like to be high or shoot up, but he figures his had be be pretty close.

Correction, this had to be better.

Because when Kendall's lips met his, Logan swore his mind fucking _exploded_. Saying he saw fireworks would be the understatement of the year.

It was like they were made for each other, their lips fitting together perfectly as Logan brought his hands up to tangle in the blonde hair he always admired.

Logan allowed himself to forget that this was just part of a stupid bet as he pulled Kendall closed to him, gasping softly when Kendall's chest touched his.

Even through their t-shirts their skin was hot to the touch as their lips continued to move together, and Logan was almost convinced that Kendall was actually enjoying himself as he laid the smaller boy out on the couch, hovering over him and gripping his hips tightly, in an almost possessive manner. At least, that's what Logan liked to believe was happening.

However, the lack of oxygen in their lungs was making itself known and very slowly Kendall pulled away, but to Logan's immense surprise, the blonde boy's lips did not leave his skin.

They started traveling, along his cheek, up to his ear, leaving wet kisses along the way. When he started moving along the smart boy's neck Logan couldn't help but moan as Kendall bit down softly, leaving a light mark that made Logan want Kendall even more than he thought possible.

Without thinking once again, Logan brought his legs up to hook around Kendall's waist, pulling the blonde's body even closer to him, while also bringing their lips back together.

They moaned into each others mouths as their hips shifted, creating a friction they couldn't get enough of. The sensations were only added to as Kendall licked Logan's bottom lip, silently asking for permission the smart boy was more than willing to give.

Soon their tongues were battling, fighting for a dominance that Kendall eventually won, but Logan could be disappointed when Kendall was turning him into a puddle, hitting all these little placed in this mouth that only intensified the fire that was burning inside of him.

He swore, there was only so much more he could take before he went into some kind of sensory overload.

It only got better when Kendall's hands started moving up, slowly dragging his shirt off his body. Logan understood immediately, but was slightly disappointed when they had to separate their lips to remove the shirts now clinging to their bodies. However, the disappointment was short lived when they joined back together, now nothing separating

their upper halves as their hips continued to move together rhythmically.

Logan swore he almost lost it when Kendall reached down for his belt.

He didn't even know what was happening. He was surrounded by so much feeling that the next thing he even registered was Kendall pressing into him, nothing but the thin material of their boxers separating them.

Logan wasted no time, wrapping his legs around Kendall's hips again and thrusting up to meet the blonde. Kendall had his head buried in the crook of Logan's neck, peppering the area with light kisses as his hands moved down Logan's back.

And when Kendall's strong hand latched onto his ass to use as leverage as they grinder together, Logan swore he could have come on the spot.

Holding back because dammit he didn't want this to be over way to soon, he pulled Kendall's face back to his, smashing their lips together in a way that was sloppy and heated and really only served to further their arousal.

They had to pull away, both gasping for breath as Kendall laid his forehead against Logan, their hips moving together in a steady motion that was slowly picking up speed, both of them so _fucking _close they could practically taste it.

Logan's whole body was on fire, he was so hard it almost hurt, every pint of blood he had was currently throbbing through his dick as it moved along Kendall's to created the most amazing feeling ever. Not to mention Kendall's hands slowly kneading his ass as they slid together felt like Jesus.

He was about to lose it. That feeling was building in his lower stomach and he couldn't take it anymore. He brought the blonde's lips back to his for a searing kiss as he exploded, hips stuttering erratically as cum erupting out of his aching shaft.

Not a second later he felt Kendall do the exact same thing, collapsing against him as they rode out their orgasms.

Logan panted as Kendall's body weighted down on him. It wasn't uncomfortable at all, in fact, Logan loved the feeling of the taller boy on top of him, holding him close, and for a second Logan wished he would never let go.

But then it all came back. To Kendall, this was nothing but a dare . . . or was it?

Because really he didn't have to take it this far. He could have pulled away at any time and called it off, because all they had to do was kiss, and they had taken it _a lot _further. Did that mean that Kendall actually wanted him, or that he had just gotten wrapped up in the moment?

He didn't have time to ask the question that was perched on the tip of his tongue, because just as Logan was about to open his mouth, Kendall moved down to kiss him once again, but this time it was different.

All their other kisses had been rough, heated, but his wa sweet and slow. Logan could practically feel the affection rolling off the blonde as he kissed back, wanting Kendall to know that he felt the exact same way.

But still, Logan kind of wanted to hear it out loud.

"Tell me this isn't just about the dare." He mumbled, barley movig his lips away from Kendall's.

Kendall chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "Definitely not just about the dare. I'm actually pretty glad you did that. I never knew how I could tell you I liked you."

"Neither did I." Logan said, smiling back at his new lover as they kissed again, keeping that same loving feeling as before.

"Oh. My. God."

The two boys broke apart sharply, Logan's legs falling from around Kendall's hips to rest on the couch as they both sat up, looking at the new occupants of the room.

Logan was just grateful it was James and Carlos and not Katie and Mama Knight.

"What the he'll happened here?" James asked, trying and failing to keep from smiling as he looked at his friends' disheveled states and lack of clothing.

"I had to back it up." Kendal replied simply, pulling Logan flush against his side.

Carlos and James just shook their heads, laughing softly. "Sure you did . . . " Carlos said.

"You know what?" James stated, looking them up and down once more. "I don't think I even want to know. Carlitos?"

"I couldn't agree more." And with that they walked to their rooms in a completely calm manner, and Logan was kind of amazed that he had the coolest friends in the world. Because really, who would walk in after two of their friends practically fucked each other in the middle of the living room and be completely okay with that fact? Yep, those two were something different.

But Logan didn't have time to dwell on that, because at that moment Kendall stood up, pulling on his hand and saying something about a shower to clean up.

"What if your mom walks in?" Logan asked, now realizing how stupid they had been for doing less that appropriate activities where either Mama Knight, or worse, Katie could have easily walked in. He wasn't regretting doing it, no way in hell, he just realizing they could have picked a much better place that wasn't open for viewing.

"Took Katie to an audition. Won't be back until seven. Which means we have quite some time." Kendall said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. When Logan didn't answer though, he frown slightly. "Do you not want to take a shower with me?" He asked, trying to hide his disappointment.

"No!" Logan assured him, throwing his arms around the blonde's neck. "I would love to do exactly that. Believe me."

"Oh yeah?" Kendall said, a mischievous smirk gracing his face. "Back it up."

* * *

><p><strong>Funny story. I wrote about . . . oh 90% of this and then went to swim practice and during said practice two of the guy were slacking doing this kick set and one of our coaches yelled "Come on guys! I could get in right now and do at 50 kick in 40 seconds!" How do they respond? By yelling "back it up!" at her. I swear to god I almost lost it I was laughing so hard. She had no idea what they were talking about, but I couldn't help but think the timing was awesome =)<strong>

**I really hoped you liked it and review if you feel so inclined!**


End file.
